The Second Trial
by MissEliss
Summary: Jack gets his revenge on Will by kidnapping his daughter. He then finds out that the former crew of the Black Pearl have succeded in bringing Barbossa back as a skeleton. Elissa is the only one who knows how to defeat him,or so it's said. Bad summmary!
1. Questions Unanwsered

Elissa fanned herself with her lacy black fan, rolled her eyes, and shifted her weight onto her other hip. She was so bored she could hardly bear it. First of all it was hot because she was wearing a long sleeved black dress, and secondly she could care less about the wonderful doing's of her dead grandfather.

She'd never met him, though her mom had talked of him once in a while, and by the sound of the rantings of these supreb British naval officers, she didn't want to. He sounded just like all the rest of the stuffy noblemen she knew. Prissy creatures who gave long-winded speeches about the need for peace and gun control while slaves polished his boots and his men threatened them with guns. It was the same all over.

Elissa's attention flitted around, what people were wearing, she hated wigs, it was unbelieveibly hot, blah blah blah. She would have left had it not been entirely disrespectful, had there been someplace to go, and had everyone not had their eyes fixed right next to her.

But no such luck. She was standing on a platform two people away from her grandfathers' casket in the middle of the Caribbean, listening to high and fancy to-do wiggys give speeches about the how many great things her grandfather had done while he was the governor while basically the whole of the British popualtion of Port Royal looked on. So she was screwed.

Finally the last man stepped down and the gunshots were fired in Weatherby Swann's honor and the people began leaving. Elissa clapped her hands together. Oh JOY! It was over. On to the house and cool shade!

The house wasn't very interesting either. People were constantly wanting to talk to her, give her their sympathys and such, ask her to dance. All sorts of stuffy men were all over her, asking her questions and trying to swamp her with their lifetime achievements and tales of heroic deeds they had done.

Elissa figured she might as well have some fun at their expense. So she flirted shamelessly with them, leading them to believe she liked them. It was fun having them all compete for her attention and she really didn't care. It was nighttime when everyone left and Elissa was bored once again. So she decided to go for a walk outside the manor grounds since she'd already explored them in previous days of boredom.

As if you couldn't tell, Elissa was one of those people who had to be occupied at _all_ times. Life was one big, boring party full of big, boring people. She wanted to back to London and go to real parties with all her friends. Sighing with homesickness, she informed one of the maids that she was going out for a while, then left out the back gate.

It was a cloudy night, a bit cooler than normal and it was windy. But she needed to get out of the manor. She took her time practicing her different walks as she went. There wasn't mcuh around, so bored once again, she decided to turn around and go home. Sleep was something to do, after all.

As soon as she reached the back gate, she felt a large hand clamp over mouth and the other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the bushes.

" Ahh yes. I knew you lived here." A somewhat slurred but deep male voice whispered into her ear. Elissa lifted her leg, but the man behind her pulled away and pushed her foreward with his free hand. " Ah ah ahh. You'll not be kicking me anytime soon love. Now, to buisness. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to gain entrance to the manor. Theres someone in there I need to speak with. And I'd rather have permisson to walk through the halls rather than have to sneak and run the risk of being caught and thrown back in prison savvy? Now when I unclamp my hand you'll be spun around and it would be best if you didn't scream or fight, for if you do my gun'll be at your head?" Elissa nodded. Slowly the hand left her mouth and the arm that was at her back turned her. When she saw who was in front of her, she gasped.

Before her stood the most amazing and handsome creature she had ever seen. By the look, he was in his mid or late 30's though he seemed younger, and he was definatly a pirate. He had long, black hair with some parts in dreadlocks; two of them had several beads in them and there was a bone stuck in on the right side. He had a faded red bandana on underneath a three pointed light brown leather hat. His almost black eyes were rimmed with a black substance, perhaps kohl. His nose was sleek and did not turn up and was a bit pointed at the end. His lips were normal sized with a very accented bridge on the top lip. From what she saw, his skin was highly tanned, probably from many days in the sun on a ship.

He wore faded blue pants and a large white shirt underneath a brown vest thing and a long faded blue coat. On his feet he wore brown boots with large overfolds. On his waist hung a sowrd and pistol. He was, all-in-all, an impressive pirate figure. But Elissa didn't like pirates, especially this one.

" What is it you want, pirate?" Elissa asked in a cold manner. He frowned. His arms and body swayed as he did so. it gave the impression of being drunk, which Elissa figured, he probably was. "I'm not just a pirate love, I'm Captin Jack Sparrow."

Elissa arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest. " And that is who? Is you saying that supposed to have some great affect on my view of you?" The pirate, well Sparrow as she now knew, pretended to look shocked. " You've never heard of me?" She shook her head. Sparrow shurgged. " Well now you have. And since I've told you my name, I'll be wantin' to know yours."

"Elisslyn Wescott. Now who is it you wish to speak with Mr. Sparrow?" If he thought Elissa was lying about her name, he didn't show it. " I need to speak with Mr. William Turner and it's Captin Sparrow if you please Miss Wescott."

Elissa considered him for a moment. " Alright you may come in, but be quick, Mr. Turner isn't entirely fond of pirates." She turned away from him and marched out the the bushes. She heard Sparrow laugh behind her. " He isn't is he? We'll see about that."

Now Elissa was confused. Her father had told her that pirates were naught but thieving scoundrels and that she was never to assoctiate with any. So she believed him but that had made her always want to meet one.

While she lead him up to her parents room, she kept a close eye on Sparrow, always keeping him in her periferal vision at all times. He didn't try anything, nor say anything but Elissa wasn't taking chances. A funny thing she noticed, he swayed a bit as he walked, making her want to laugh at his drunkedness.

She knocked raptly on her parents door when they reached it. " Mr. Turner, there is a man here who wishes to speak with you." She heard her father get up and walk to the door. when he opened it and saw who was beside her, he paled and his fingers curled up into his hands in nervousness. He looked worried, almost scared.

" Mr. Turner, this is..." " Why Will, your lookin' old for your years. Invite a friend in?" Jack interupted and barged in. Elissa made a mental note to ask her father how this pirate knew him. Later.

" Sure. Why J...Jack, how good is is to... see you again." Her father stammered, which was odd because he never stumbled on words. Elissa glanced over at her mother. She was quite the contrast to father. She sat there looking happy as a clam. " Why hello Jack! It's excellent to see you again! I was hoping you'd drop by while we were in Port Royal. I see you've already met our daughter, Elissa. She doesn't look like either of us much does she?" Mother smiled and gestured at Elissa.

Elissa shut her eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them and clasped her hands together behind her back. Figures mother would blow her cover. Sparrow turned to her, smiling in a smirkish way. "Oh this is your daughter? Interesting. Hello Miss Elissa Turner." Then he turned back to Elizabeth."Why no she doesn't really. But she does have your eyes Elizabeth." He turned back to Elissa and tipped his hat, grinning.

There was something going on. Mother seemed oblivous, but father was scared. And that completely unnereved her. What caould possibly make such a steady person like her father go weak at the knees?

Sparrow returned his attention finally to Will. " Well dear William, it's been such a long time. Why've you not called on your best friend to see how he was farin'? But, of course, you already knew. No need to say you've done well for yourself." Sparrow propped himself up in a chair and reclined, putting his booted feet up on the dark wood coffee table. Will backed himself up against the wall. " Well... you see Jack... it's not what you think..." Jack let him run off. " Oh of course not Will! It's not that you betrayed me after I saved your snooty ass a second time. It's not that you left me to die and be caught when it was you who was deservin' of the lock up. But don't worry Will, I forgive you, your secrets' safe with 'ole Jack."

Now Elissa was almost scared. Father and Sparrow? Friends?! What had happened to make Sparrow talk of such things? Thousands of questions raced through her mind, and she wanted answers.

" What _are_ you talking about Mister Sparrow? My father would never befriend a pirate nor do anything to merit time in prison. 'Tis you who are the pirate here. So why don't you do us all a favor and get out." Elissa spat the last bit at him. He pretended to look offended.

" Why Miss Elissa, thats not very nice. And thank you for pointing it out, my darling, but I wold hate to turn that enticing smile of yours upside down by giving you any answers." Sparrow stood up. " Well Elizabeth, it was lovely to see you again." He smiled and tipped his hat to mother. Then he turned to Will. " Will, I'm usually not the one to say these things but do watch out for yourself and be careful. You never know what may happen." He raised his eyebrows and turned to Elissa.

" Well my dear, it was simply wonderful meeting you. I know I shall look upon your hauntingly beautiful face again." With a wink, Sparrow walked to the door and paused. Elissa looked at him in disgust. He laughed. " Good evening Will, Elizabeth, Miss Elissa. Until our next meeting." He once again tipped his hat. Then he leaned in and whispered to Elissa. " Heres something to remember me by for now love."

Sparrow then leaned in all the way and kissed Elissa softly yet passionatly on the lips, winked, and then left. Elissa was so shocked she couldn't move. Never before had she been kissed like that. Although she had been kissed many times, in many different ways, she had never been kissed like that.

Her father had not seen. He was slumped down on the floor against the wall, his head in his hands. Her mother had seen however. She sat, proped up by pillows, bewildered on the bed, one hand clasped to her chest, the other to her mouth.

Elissa was all of a sudden outraged. How dare this _pirate_ come in and insult her family,and then kiss her! It was disgusting! However she was still curious. She wanted so badly to go after this Jack Sparrow and get the anwsers from him because in the deep parts of her mind, she actully believed him.

**This is my first story on here so please R&R savvy? Thanks! - Eliss**


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own any of the POTC characters (tear) I wish!

Sorry about not putting that on the first chapter, I was in a hurry to post it and I forgot to type up the stupid disclaimer thing!


	3. Too Much

Elissa wanted to get away. So as she had done countless nights before, back in England, she snuck out of the house. She wasn't sure where the local bar was so she followed her nose and ears.

They led her to a tavern called The Doubtful Maiden. Odd name, she thought as she pushed open the door. It wasn't really that loud but she heard a dull rumble which would signify many people talking.

The smell of rum hit her nose. But this was no bar, not really. She'd have no fun tonight.' So much for the dress.' She thought, looking down at her cleveage.

Elissa was wearing a very low cut, beautiful wine colored dress. It looked like her normal rich girl dress, only naughtier. She'd planned on finding a rilley bar, getting drunk, and seducing some man inot bed. Yes, she was a bad girl but she couldn't care less.

"What'll it be Miss?" The fat, scruffy looking bartender asked her. Elissa sat down on a stool and sighed. " One please. And no, I don't want it watered down, I want it straight. Jsut because I'm a female doesn't mean I drink like one." The bartender arched his brows at her, frowned but got her one mug of rum.

Elissa picked it up, went to gulp most of it down at once like she normally did, and choked. Rum spewed everywhere within range in front of her. She heard the bartender chuckle. Scowling, then looking strangely amazed at the mug, she asked " What's in this?" The bartender continued to chuckle. " I suppose you just ain't used to the rum down here. I 'eard tell you was just up from England. The rum down 'ere is a wee bit stronger than up there." Elissa's eyes were wide with understanding. This stuff _was_ strong. Very strong. 'Oh well, the stronger the better!' Elissa thought as she proceeded to gulp the rest down, with some diffculty and alot of burning in her throat.

After her third mug, she stumbled out, leaving the bartender a generous tip just because the rum had been so good. Laughing, she staggered out the door and down the alleyway, ran into a wall and slumped down, passed out like a rock.

Jack smiled. This girl was asking for it. Just lucky she wasn't like this in Tortuga. He bent down and poked her arm, then shook her jsut to make sure she was out. There was no doubt.

All of a sudden, Jack got an idea. A great idea. He would take Elissa. She _was_ Will's daughter after all. What an brilliant way to get back at him. He hadn't thought of taking anything of his but the oppertunity was to good to pass up.

So, smirking, he scooped Elissa up, blew a strand of her unruly black locks out of his face, and carried her back into the tavern so he could write dear William a little message. He then gave instructions to the bartender to give it to Will and carried Elissa through town and down to his lovely ship, the Black Pearl.


End file.
